


Sweet Surrender

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Break up sex, Cock-Blocking, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Groping, Heartbreaking, Porn With Plot, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, True Love, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after ‘The Stranger’; Emma’s still not ready to forgive August but August knows he doesn’t have much time left to make sure Emma understands how he really feels about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This actually ended up being a lot sweeter than I intended it to be and a lot more heartbreaking, but I think you’ll all enjoy it anyway. I have seriously never cried so much while writing something, so trust me when I say this is more than just a smut fic. I also loosely borrowed parts of August’s big speech to Emma from the movie _Friends with Kids_ , which if you haven’t all seen, you should, like now.

Emma hasn’t spoken to August since the awkward ride home from their outing in the woods. Not since he tried to apologize at her door with a kiss. Not since she told him she never wanted to speak to him again.  
  
Surprisingly he seemed to be respecting her wishes.  
  
Unfortunately for Emma, she’s disappointed.  
  
August’s crazy, he has to be. Magical wardrobes, Fairytales, and Henry’s book being real? Plus, even if any of it was true, wouldn’t that mean he’d been lying to her all of this time? No, he is definitely crazy and off his meds, but it doesn’t stop Emma from missing him.  
  
She misses the gleam in his eye when she says something amusing. The way his fingers feel on her waist when he sneaks in for a kiss. How he used to secretly hold her hand under tables so Mary Margaret wouldn’t catch on to them. The way his stubble felt against her skin.  
  
And that ass.  
  
Sweet Jesus, that man has the ass of a god.  
  
She’s still angry with him and she isn’t sure she’ll ever be willing to forgive him or even talk things out with him because she has enough to deal with. After all, she’d been so upset and overwhelmed by everything she’d tried to kidnap her own kid.  
  
Not that she can blame August for what had been her own dumbass mistake.  
  
Emma checks the time on her phone, knowing she’s way too early with her meeting with Archie. While she won’t admit it aloud, she knows she picked Granny’s to meet not because it’s the only diner in town but because a part of her hopes to see August. Maybe seeing him again will jar some sort of action on her part.  
  
And of course, she just wants to see him.  
  
 _You’re pathetic, Emma. It’s been only two days you’re already pining for him?_  
  
She hesitates near the gate for a moment before deciding to just head into the diner. Before she can reach for the door handle, it opens and she comes face to face with the man who’s been invading her thoughts all morning.  
  
August blocks the doorway and Emma avoids making eye contact him for a long, awkward moment before attempting to look up at him. When she sees those blue eyes of his looking back at her full of pain and guilt it’s too much for her. They both stand, blocking the doorway, for a long, awkward moment before Emma realizes that she isn’t ready for this confrontation and walks away, quickly.  
  
“Emma, wait!”  
  
She knows August is following her, but she doesn’t stop and she doesn’t look back. He doesn’t deserve her forgiveness, not yet anyway, and if he gets her cornered, she knows she won’t be able to resist him.  
  
“We live in the same tiny fucking town, Emma; you can’t run from me forever!”  
  
He was making a scene. She was going to kill him for this later.  
  
“Maybe not, but I can right now!”  
  
Emma makes the mistake of stopping to look back at him when she yells at him and lets out a sigh when she finds him standing directly behind him with a cheeky, satisfied look on his face.  
  
“See, you’re already talking to me. You might as well give in and stop trying to avoid me. Get it over with.”  
  
Emma moves close to him, staring him down.  
  
“I am not avoiding you, I am the Sheriff and I have better things to do than to listen to more of your bullshit, August. “  
  
“Hey,” August reaches out to take her hand but she pulls away from him, shaking her head.  
  
“Not here.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
August grabs her hand and pulls her into the alley next to Granny’s, stopping only when they’re behind the building, where no one can see them.  
  
“Just give me two minutes and then you can never speak to me again, okay?”  
  
Emma crosses her arms across her chest and looks away from him.  
  
“Nothing you say is going to make me forgive you. You’re crazy, August. You’ve been lying to me for months. I don’t know if anything has ever been real with you.”  
  
August takes her chin in his hands and backs her up against the wall.  
  
“Everything between us has been real. Do you hear me? I love you. I don’t care what you think or how mad you are, but I never lied about that. I love you.”  
  
And just to prove it, he leans in and kisses her slowly and intimately.  
  
When he pulls away, he takes her face in both hands so she has to maintain eye contact with him.  
  
"Does that feel 'not real' to you? Because I swear to you, Emma, I love you. If you don't believe me, please, just let me fuck the shit out of you right now. And if you're not completely convinced afterwards that I'm completely and irrevocably in love with you in every way a person can love another person then I promise I will never speak to you again.  
  
For as long as I live, which, whether you want to believe it or not, isn’t long.  
  
Hell, I’ll even leave town if it makes you feel better.  
  
Just…please, Emma. I don’t want to die without making sure you know how much I love you.”  
  
Emma blinks away tears because despite not wanting to, she believes that he does love her. Even if she doesn’t believe anything else, that’s the one thing she’s sure of.  
  
“Goddamn you, August, you fucking bastard,” she whispers before pulling him down for a kiss.  
  
Emma keeps crying and whispering ‘goddamn bastard’ in between kisses while he keeps telling her that he loves her.  
  
August pushes her jacket open and slides her sweater up as his hand moves to cup one of her breasts.  
  
She grabs his belt and pulls him closer, her fingers working to unloop the damn thing, but her hands are trembling. This is a really bad idea and she knows it, but she can’t help herself.  
  
“I fucking love you,” August says again, moving his lips to her neck.  
  
Emma knows he wants her to say it back, but she can’t. Even if it’s the only thing she wants to say to him. The fact was he would leave, because they always leave. She knows he loves her, but it won’t stop him from hurting her, so she can’t let down her walls long enough to let him know that she loves him too.  
  
He’ll just have to take the fact that she’s still here as a sign that she returns his feelings.  
  
Someone clears their throat and Emma pulls away from August quickly to catch Granny watching them with a small smirk on her face which disappears the moment she sees Emma with tears covering her face.  
  
“Mr. Booth, have you lost your room key? I’m sure Ruby has a spare.”  
  
August wipes at a stray tear on Emma’s face and clears his throat before looking at Granny.  
  
Emma adjusts her sweater and notices that her eyes aren’t the only ones that are red.  
  
“Sorry, Mrs. Lucas, we were just going inside, come on Emma.”  
  
August reaches for Emma’s hand just as Granny looks between the two of them, deciding that August wasn’t doing anything uncouth to Emma because they both looked like emotional girls and gives them a small nod.  
  
“Good day.”  
  
“Bye,” Emma mutters, taking August’s hand.  
  
He gives her hand a squeeze as he pulls her into the back entrance of the Inn, pushing some of her hair back to kiss her eyelids.  
  
“Are you coming up?”  
  
Emma leans in to kiss him for a brief moment before nodding.  
  
Without another word, August leads her up to his room, not letting go of her hand until he turns to close the door behind him. When he turns back to face her, she’s already shed her coat and pulls him in for another kiss. Emma leads him back towards the bed, kissing him, pausing only to shed clothing as they went. First her sweater, then his jacket, her tank top, his shirt, shoes, socks, jeans, undergarments, until finally they’re both completely bared to one another.  
  
August runs his hands through her hair before holding her by the back of the neck gently. Breaking their kiss, he holds her in place so he can properly look at her. He knows she still can’t see the truth that’s in front of her, but he knew this was going to be tricky with his damn body slowly betraying him.  
  
He leans down to press his lips to hers for a moment before sitting on the edge of his bed, pulling her into his lap as he went. He traces her face with his fingers once she’s settled over him. He places small kisses along her temple, eyelids, then jaw, before moving to her neck. His hands move down to her sides, holding her close.  
  
August kisses his way down to the cleft between her breasts and trails his tongue over one of her nipples causing Emma’s back to arch toward him. Her fingers move into his hair while her free hand moves to his back so she can grip him to keep him in place.  
  
He takes his time, tasting every inch of her upper body that he can reach. When he finds her lips again her fingers are digging into his back a bit painfully, but he doesn’t mind. It’s nothing compared to the pain he knows he’s in for, but he pushes those thoughts away. The only thing he wants to focus on is Emma.  
  
He moves his hand between their bodies, lightly brushing the inside of her thighs as his lips seek out her shoulder, placing butterfly kisses over her skin. When his fingers find that spot that always gets her, Emma sucks in a sharp intake of breath.  
  
“August…”  
  
Emma places her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back onto the pillows and straddling his stomach. She leans down to kiss him while running her hands over chest.  
  
“Emma-“  
  
“Shut up, August, you’re always so damn concerned about my needs you never really let me tend to yours,” she whispers, kissing his lips one more time before pinning his wrists down to the bed and trailing her tongue over his body. When she finally reaches his pelvis she releases her hold on him and moves to settle herself between his legs.  
  
Emma usually goes right for it because with August it was usually a miracle when he let her have her way with him. He was the opposite of a selfish lover, always concerned about making sure it was good for her and forgetting about himself. So Emma takes her time; licking this inside of his thighs, placing kisses along his hardening shaft, and trailing her fingers over his sack before beginning to massage him.  
  
She runs one hand over his chest before swirling her tongue around the head of his penis before completely taking him in her mouth. She continues massaging his balls while her other hand moves underneath his body to grab his perfectly firm ass. Her head bobs over his length and she makes sure to take all of him in, her tongue working him as well.  
  
August moves his hand into her hair, gathering it so he can watch her. He moans her name when she speeds up.  
  
“I’m going to,” he warns her, but Emma ignores him, sucking harder.  
  
August groans and jerks against her before coming. He tries to pull away, but Emma keeps going, milking him completely dry.  
  
“Fuck, Emma,” he whispers when she finally pulls away, letting go of her hair.  
  
Emma sidles up next to him, leaning in to kiss him. He pulls her close to him and moves his hands over her body, deepening the kiss. They keep kissing, with August slowly tracing every inch of her with his fingers, for what felt like hours.  
  
His fingers eventually move between her legs and Emma lets her legs fall open to give him more room. She moves her fingers into his hair, deepening their kiss. August stroked her clit, slipping his fingers into her to gather her fluids before teasing her again.  
  
Emma moans into his mouth and breaks their kiss, pressing her forehead against his. She moves her hand over his, encouraging him to get on with it. When he slips his fingers into her she kisses him again. August circles his thumb around her clit as he fingers her expertly. She hitches her leg over him as he speeds up.  
  
August finds her G-spot and Emma comes quickly, whispering his name against his lips.  
  
He pushes her hair out of her face and kisses her again.  
  
“Emma, I-“  
  
“Not know,” she whispers, kissing him again. She pulls him on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
August pulls away from her, wanting to see her face.  
  
“I lo-“  
  
Emma places a finger on his lips to shut him up. She can’t hear how he loves her. It’s bad enough he’s been proving it to her all of this time. If he keeps saying it she’s going to break and be forced to admit that she loves him too. She’s not ready, not yet.  
  
“You promised to fuck me, remember?”  
  
August gives her a sad nod.  
  
“Right.”  
  
The look in his eyes breaks her heart and Emma leans up to kiss him so she doesn’t have to keep looking at him and feeling guilty.  
  
August pulls her hips against him, entering her slowly. He makes love to her slowly, because he doesn’t want to let her go, ever, and because his body can’t handle much more. He knows he has no more than a few days before he’s gone and there’s nothing more he can do to convince her that she needs to believe. He plans to at least die knowing that he spent his last days with his father and the woman he loves.  
  
When he knows she’s close, August breaks their kiss and looks down at her, coming to a stop. When Emma opens her eyes to protest, he speaks.  
  
“Are you convinced?”  
  
“August,” she whispers, reaching up to touch his face.  
  
“Are you?”  
  
She waits a moment before nodding.  
  
“Good,” he whispers before leaning in to her. He doesn’t kiss her; instead he lets his lips linger near hers for a moment before speaking. “Because I love you, Emma.” Their eyes meet and he continues. “You are home to me.”  
  
Emma blinks back tears, forgetting that he’s still inside of her.  
  
“August, I-“  
  
He cuts her off with a kiss and resumes making love to her, faster this time.  
  
Emma clings to him, focusing all of her energy into moving with him and kissing him so that the tears don’t come.  
  
When they finish, Emma lies on her side, facing away with him, their fingers intertwined. She stares at the wallpaper, holding in everything she wants to say to him. Loving him is stupid. Henry needs her. The only thing she has the energy for is him, not this whole curse nonsense. As much as she’d love to get past what happened in the woods, she knows things can’t be the same between them and it breaks her heart. For once, she had to be the one doing the leaving.  
  
And that realization makes the floodgates open.  
  
August pulls her against him as she begins sobbing. She turns into his chest, letting him hold her as her entire body shakes with emotion and tears.  
  
“Goddamn it, August. I love you. I love you. I love you.”  
  
August kisses her and when he breaks the kiss, she’s still whispering that she loves him. He holds her tightly, waiting until she’s gone silent and she’s stopped crying to loosen his grip on her. After a few minutes of silence, he finally speaks.  
  
“Where do we go from here?”  
  
Emma pulls away from him to sit against the headboard with her knees against her chest. She wipes at the tears still on her face and looks down at him sadly.  
  
“We can’t be together anymore,” she says firmly, even though saying the words kills her.  
  
“But you just-“ He starts, sitting up.  
  
“That doesn’t change anything. The fact is you believe in Henry’s crazy book and I don’t. Everything’s different now. I think we both knew it was over the moment I walked away from you in that forest.”  
  
She’s breaking his heart but he knows that what she’s saying is true. And really, it’s for the best. This way he’d get to spend his final days making up for lost time with his father. Maybe, when he was finally gone, she’d be able to believe so that at the very least she’d be able to save his father, Henry, and herself.  
  
August reaches over to cup her cheek.  
  
“You’ll always be the only woman I have ever loved and my best friend. You’re my soul mate.”  
  
Emma scoots closer to him and wraps her arms around his waist.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
They lean in to one another and meet for a kiss. August pours every bit of love he can into it because he knows it will be the last one he’ll ever have. He hopes she really knows how much he loves her. And how much he regrets the marriage they’ll never have and that he longs for the children they’ll never have together.  
  
Emma is the one to pull away, because she knows she has to leave now, before she changes her mind.  
  
“I’m supposed to meet with Archie; I’ll be late if I don’t leave now.”  
  
August nods and turns away from her.  
  
“Yeah, you should go. Henry needs you.”  
  
Emma dresses quickly, not looking at him. She pulls her phone out of her pocket to find a message from Archie asking to see her tomorrow because one of his clients was in the middle of a meltdown. She had every reason to not leave this room, except the knowledge that she couldn’t hurt August even more by having to leave him twice.  
  
There’s an awkward moment where Emma isn’t sure if she should just walk away or if she should tell him goodbye again.  
  
She chooses the latter.  
  
“I love you,” she tells him, leaning down to kiss him quickly.  
  
August takes her hand for a moment and gazes at her.  
  
“Goodbye, Emma.”  
  
Looking towards the window, he lets go of her hand, and in a way, letting her go.  
  
Emma walks backwards towards the door, wanting to take in as much of him as she can before she leaves. She slowly closes the door to his room and stands outside of it for a moment before she can hear the sound of him throwing something against the wall. She forcibly makes herself walk away from his door and she manages to make it to the bottom of the stairs before collapsing on the bottom step, sobbing.  
  
She feels arms wrap around her and from the smell of baked goods and the perfume she knows it’s Granny. It wouldn’t matter to Emma if it were Regina at this point. Emma leans into the matronly figure and lets her hold her.  
  
“Watch out for him?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Emma buries her face in her hands and continues to cry, mourning the loss of her true love.


End file.
